Forbidden Love
by SnowAngel
Summary: This is a romance fic (obviously) and perhaps a teaser? I wanted to write a good anime romance fic but I couldn't decide who it should be about. So, I'll leave it up to you, the reader, to decide and let me know. Thanx! ;-)


~*~ I wanted to write an anime fic for a while but had writer's block. Don't you just hate that? Newayz, I finally got something but...I don't know who the main characters should be. I am relying on you, the readers, to give me suggestions on where to go with this. ~*~  
  


~Forbidden Love~  
  


Restless, she got out of bed and threw on a robe. It was still the dead of night, and a moon beam spilled across the floor. Quietly she padded over to the window and stared up at the pale, full moon. The warm breeze of the tropics blew gently, tousling her silky hair. She closed her eyes, remembering the events from the previous day. So much had happened. And now it was all over. Yet she still did not have what she wanted most...  
She opened her eyes and looked down at the beach. She frowned slightly, seeing the familiar figure. _What is he doing up so late?_ she wondered. Without realizing what she was doing, she left her room and went down the stairs to the beach.  


  
* * *  


  
The waves crashed onto the shore repeatedly, the water lapping at the troubled man's feet as if to comfort him.  
_Nothing can comfort me. Nobody can. Except for maybe that which I am forbidden...  
_ He closed his eyes, remembering the last battle. How he, that sly villain, took up the one woman he loved in triumph. He remembered the gloating look he gave him, as if to say She's mine, it was meant to be, and you know it.  
He sighed as he opened his eyes. He knew he loved her more than life itself and yet he could never have her. The purpose he came out here was to end his misery. He was to die by his own sword...but he couldn't do it. He knew his death would devastate her. He could picture her face full of an emotion he long ago vowed to protect her from. She was so innocent and precious - he didn't want her to feel the sorrows of the world.  
_At least I can still be with her and protect her, even if she'll be with him.  
_ He looked down at his unsheathed sword lying on his lap. It reflected the light of the moon.   
_Was it really worth it?  
_  


* * *  
  


She ran across the sand dunes until she stood directly behind the man sitting on a rock, facing the lonely sea.  
Softly, she breathed his name.  
The man raised his head at the sound of his name. Was his mind so full of her it was playing tricks on him?  
Why are you here? It's late...  
No, she was real. He turned to face her. His breath caught in his throat, once again held prisoner by her innocent beauty. She seemed unreal, her hair flying about her in the wind, her light, white robes flowing around her. As always, her eyes held him spellbound, as if she could see right into his soul and heart. She stared at him, concerned.  
At length he found his voice and managed to mutter,I couldn't sleep. He looked away from her and back out to the sea.  
Hurt reflected in her eyes. Ever since that awful day he was never the same. He always turned from her whenever she tried to talk to him. And each time it stabbed her in the heart.  
Neither could I... She stared wistfully at his back. What's wrong?  
he replied in an unfeeling tone.  
She knew he was lying. He knew she knew it. Yet neither of them said anything. For some time they just remained in silence, watching the waves batter mercilessly against the shore. Finally, she broke the silence.  
Well, don't stay up too late. We have to leave early tomorrow. She turned to go. She looked at him over her shoulder. I'm glad you're still here. Although you may not realize it, I care about you. All of us do. With that, she walked slowly away.  
The man, after a few seconds, turned to watch her go. I care about you, too... he whispered, as he saw the distance between them become wider.  
  
~*~ Yes, it's a bit short but it's hard to write something without giving away too much about the characters. Newayz, tell me what you think about this. Who do you think this fic should be about? Should I even go on writing more? Write what you think in a review or e-mail me at Kmnq123@aol.com. K? Thanx for reading this! ~*~  
  
Til forever,  
~Kristina~


End file.
